


Unafraid

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Kiva, Tokusatsu
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fem!Otoya, Multi, The minimum love triangle bullshit possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Otoha has never been the type to be particularly afraid. It’s just not practical, in some ways. She’s a genius, and she knows it. Skill such as hers only comes every hundred years at the most.
Relationships: Asou Yuri/Jirou/Kurenai Otoya/Queen | Maya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Rule 63 Exchange 2020





	Unafraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



> Me, realizing fem Otoya is accidentally Iconic minus the cheating which I successfully minimized: …oh great now I’m in love with her
> 
> Seriously putting Otoya into the lenses of a female character makes him far more interesting, and I already liked him!

Otoha has never been the type to be particularly afraid. It’s just not practical, in some ways. She’s a genius, and she knows it. Skill such as hers only comes every hundred years at maximum.

Some would call it overconfidence but she simply prefers to move through life with the confidence she can equal.

(Which is probably why she immediately falls in love with the woman who pulls her into a kiss on her way home from a performance. Rare does she find someone so interesting. Someone who can, perhaps, match her.

Someone like Yuri.)

She’s never been the type to move in the reality people choose to believe in when she can have any man or woman fall easily in love with her.

Free to live her life her way.

Maybe that’s why she hates seeing such obviously established couples out and chooses to sweep the one who looks more interesting off their feet. Marriage is a trap, and so is such a limited love.

(Which is probably why she finds it so easy to flirt with Jirou even as they vie for Yuri’s affections, because first off, it confuses him, and, more importantly, it lets her maybe hold off the realization that she’s the one who’s fallen in love for a bit longer.

Until she realizes she’s fallen for both.)

As a child, she remembers her mom made some joke, about using how women are underestimated, and she knows she hated it. She doesn’t want to be underestimated, she wants to be revered!

She’s exactly what it says on the tin. Skilled. Gorgeous.

…unafraid.

Her name is known for a reason, and that reason is skill.

(Which is probably why she drew Maya in, too. Her wonderful queen. The one who had seen her talent and not offered something as weak as honing but instead something as perfect as an upgrade.

Maya understood her on such an indescribable level.)

She is unafraid of much, except that which would make fears for her.

…So maybe she shouldn’t have fallen in love with two demons and a hunter, but she had.

At least they also eventually bent to fall in love with her, too?

  
  
  


“King’s after me, you know,” Jirou growls. Otoha hmms.

“Maybe you should draw less attention, pup,” she says.

“You’re one to talk,” he growls. “Strangest human or woman I have ever met.”

“I am certainly one of a kind,” Otoha replies, before her face goes serious. “I’ll find some sort of solution.”

Jirou hmms.

(She doesn’t manage it, unfortunately, but she doesn’t let it end there. Some would call her stubborn. She would call it determination.)

  
  
  


“Is it strange that I don’t know which of you to be jealous of when I watch you work with her?”

Otoha pauses behind the doorway.

“Perhaps it’s a sign,” says Maya’s lovely voice.

“Of what?” Yuri asks, with her ever present determination, such a different breed than Otoha’s own.

“You are a fighter,” Maya says. “In the same way Otoha is a violinist. Perhaps she feels trapped by domesticity.”

“I…”

…Otoha has enough self preservation to wait several moments before officially entering the room.

  
  
  


“You know, I never much imagined a kid,” Otoha says.

“You’re missing the point,” her daughter says. “You need to stop seeing mother. Please, aren’t mom and Father enough?”

Otoha considers the words… and laughs.

“I have never not once done what was asked of me simply because,” she says. “For a pretty face, or an old friend, perhaps, but no. Not in a matter such as love, my dear. And certainly not when someone else told me no.”

“You’ll die.”

“I’m not afraid,” Otoha says. “But I would say you underestimate me.”

  
  
  


“Jirou, wait a moment.”

Otoha can’t help but think the name feels wrong on her lips. 

“I have a second request for you, Pup,” she says. “Maybe it’s not freedom, but…”

“I’ll look after them,” Jirou promises, before Otoha can even ask. She smiles at him.

  
  
  


(Otoha has never been the type to be particularly afraid, not even of her own death, but she has to admit…

She’s gonna miss them.

She was always a bit afraid of what caring so much about another person would mean, but she truly loves them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
